


Papaoutai

by Thefiretailedweasel



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Broken Families, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone cries a lot, M/M, Multi, Post-Divorce, he cries a lot, hyunjin is mad, hyunjin won't let Youngjae live, this is gonna mess y'all up you're gonna hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: "So now you wanna be around, huh?"---Hyunjin's parents are now officially divorced, and it's messing him up.His dad comes home one day with his new boyfriend, and Hyunjin immediately dislikes him.However, acting out may not be the way to get things to go right..This is mostly Hyunjin-centric tbh.





	Papaoutai

"So now you wanna be around, huh?"  
\---  
Hyunjin's parents are now officially divorced, and it's messing him up.  
His dad comes home one day with his new boyfriend, and Hyunjin immediately dislikes him.  
However, acting out may not be the way to get things to go right..

This is mostly Hyunjin-centric tbh.


End file.
